TUFFパピー セーブワールド
by Supa Aian Mozu Darwin Puppy
Summary: キャラクターはダッドリーパピー、ブレイズ、ダーウィンパピー、キティ、デグノン、ハーバートとケズウィックアール
1. に対してスペース!

チャプター3: ¡に対してスペース!

ボルト2: さあもう!  
デグノン: すべてはそこにしてみましょう!  
ブレイズ: ハンズ!  
ダーウィン: シングル移動において!  
オール: どこに行くの?  
キティ: プルート!  
オール: どこに行くの?  
ダッドリー: プルート!

※一部のシロフォン音楽※

オール: プルート!  
ブレイズ: 足元に気をつけてください *私は船に行ってきました*  
*ダッドリーとボルト2が見つめて上がった*  
キティ: *分離した* さて、戦いをやめる *私は船に行ってきました*  
ダーウィン: これはあなたが宇宙へ行くは初めてだ *私は船に行ってきました*  
デグノン: とメイン *私は船に行ってきました*  
ハーバート: はなぜまた知りません *私は船に行ってきました*  
ケズウィック: 私はいずれ *私はいずれ *私は船に行ってきました*  
述べられていない他のどの: *私は船に行ってきました*  
ブレイズ: 私は私はスペースために経験を持って、ドライブ  
ボルト2: マジで？  
ブレイズ: はい  
ダッドリー: あなたが知らない何か、ボルト2 ... *私は微笑み*  
ボルト2: あなたいずれ  
キティ: ボーイズはけんかをやめ  
デグノン: ブレイズが好き...  
ブレイズ: *私はファイアーボールをスローした* あなたが絶対に〜してはいけない  
デグノン: *かわし* あなたは私に借りがある  
ブレイズ: しかし、あなたはあえてしない  
デグノン: フランシスコ!

*オールブレイズを見て*

オールしかしブレイズとデグノン: 何ですか？  
キティ: なぜ彼？  
ダーウィン: それは悪いです！  
ボルト2: フランシスコは誰ですか？  
ブレイズ: *私は顔を赤らめた*  
ダッドリー: あなたはクレイジーです  
ブレイズ: シャットアップ、やあなたの秘密を教え  
ダッドリー: あなたはどのようにことを知っていますか？  
ブレイズ: それは非常に明らかである  
キティ: するはベーコンを何が好きですか？それが明らかな場合  
ブレイズ: それだけでダッドリーと私が知っている秘密であり、ダーウィン  
ダーウィン: ある  
ブレイズ: 忘れてください  
デグノン: エンジンを回し

*ブレイズ船舶をオン*

ブレイズ: 私はオートパイロットの上に置いた  
ダーウィン: よく  
ケズウィック: 残すこと3分を欠落して...

*は省スペースに入る*

ボルト2: 私が修正された *私はキティに微笑ん*  
キティ: *私はボルト2を見ませんでした* 私たちはフローティングている！  
ブレイズ: どのようスペースに発火のだろうか？ *私はいくつか発火をスローした*  
ダッドリー: 私はブリトーを食べてはいけない... *私はガスを聞かせ*  
ケズウィック: まさか！*Heガスを怖がらせるためにしようとしていた*

*ガス発火ダッドリーとブレイズすべての黒を残して、小さいながらしかし無害なを作成し、一緒になる*

キティ: *私は振った* ダッドリー、ああ、そう、私はあなたが好きです  
ダッドリー: *私は顔を赤らめたて微笑ん*  
ボルト2: *私はうなった*  
ブレイズ: *私はせき*  
ケズウィック: *私は船を掃除* ありません水素と混合ませ発火で  
ダーウィン: なぜですか？  
ブレイズ: それが爆発を引き起こすので  
¿?: 危険！  
ダッドリー: あれは何だ？  
ボルト2: 唯一の友人、LTDF  
キティ: LTDF?  
ボルト2: 将来のテクノロジ  
キティ: うわー、そのインテリジェント  
ダッドリー: 何からどのように安全ですか？  
LTDF: メテオ検出さ  
ブレイズ: いや、ああ！  
ボルト2: ルートがルートを計算  
LTDF: 避けられない！切迫したインパクト！  
デグノン: アイリン、私はあなたを愛しています！

*みんながデグノンを調べ*

デグノン: *は顔を赤らめた* ちなみに、それはありません  
キティ: *ダッドレーは私の目を閉じて、しっかり抱きしめた*  
ダッドリー: 私は顔を赤らめとキティを抱きしめ

*流星がいくつかの部分に船舶とスプリットをヒットししながらみんな、自分の宇宙服より少ないボルト2を取得*

ブレイズ: 何が起こったのか？ *私は辺りを見回す* 私は、アステロイドに1だ  
ダッドリー: 私は一人だよ！くそー、私は影響を受けて前に私はキティを愛する彼女に伝えるべきである  
ボルト2: *私は自分の足を見て* LTDF、ダメージを推定し  
ウオッチLTDF: プルートの距離：3000マイル、クルーは分散した  
ボルト2: レイズ *私は窒息した* いいえレスパイト！  
RLTDF: 宇宙服をイネーブル  
ボルト2: おかげ  
RLTDF: どういたしまして。  
ボルト2: 私はブラックボルトを取るべき  
ダーウィン: レイズ、私はプルートへ行くすることは決してないだろう  
ブレイズ: 非常よく、私は宇宙遊泳を開始されます  
キティ: (私は方、ボルト2又はダッドリーを選択するか分からないのですか？1の場合、最初はsmart、fastとかわいいですが、他に、第二には、かわいい愚かなおよび楽しみですが、私は私が選ぶなあ)  
ダッドリー: すべての権利、私は冥王星よ  
ブレイズ: 彼はプルートへ歩いて行った  
ダーウィン: *距離で彼はダッドリーを見た* 友だちこんにちは！  
ダッドリー: *ダーウィンに耳を傾けて* こんにちは！  
キティ: *彼は冥王星に歩き始めた* ここからは私は見ることができ  
ボルト2: RLTDF、スラスタをアクティベート  
RLTDF: インポッシブル、スペースには酸素はありません  
ボルト2: 私は、新しいを参照してください  
RTLDF: リクエストが  
ボルト2: ブリリアント *彼がスラスターを使用し*  
ハーバート: なぜ、すべての赤はですか？  
ブレイズ: 私は何か聞こえと思う、私はよく知らない

*明確にするために、ヘッドはブレイズ以上である*

ダッドリー: *彼はプルートへ歩いて行った* ずっと残っている  
ダーウィン: 私は知ら  
デグノン: と私  
ダッドリー: ああ、こんにちはデグノン  
ダーウィン: ねえ、あなたを見たことがない  
デグノン: こんにちは  
RLTDF: クルーが検出  
ボルト2: どこで？  
ブレイズ: *火が私の足をスローした* ヰ~!  
ハーバート: あー、それは熱いです！  
ボルト2: こんにちはダーウィン、こんにちはデグノン *私はうなっ* こんにちはダッドリー  
ダッドリー: こんにちは推定さ  
ボルト2: ねえ、LTDFは、私たちの残りをガイドできる  
ダーウィン: どうやって？  
デグノン: あなたがアイリンで私を取ることができますか？

*ダッドリー、ダーウィンとボルト2彼らが見てデグノン*

デグノン: あなたは私たちと一緒にいたどうかは、意味 *私は顔を赤らめ*  
ボルト2: ブレイズで私たちが最初しよう 、彼女はすべてこれを知って  
RLTDF: ブレイズへの経路計算...  
ブレイズ: どのくらいですか？  
ボルト2: 私はそれを見  
デグノン: ブリリアント！  
ダーウィン: レッツ  
ブレイズ: *私はボルト2を見た* こんにちは！  
ボルト2: こんにちは！  
デグノン: こんにちはブレイズ！  
ブレイズ: 他の人はどこにありますか？  
ダーウィン: ロスト  
ブレイズ：まあ、私はありません  
ダーウィン: 我々は知って

続く...


	2. クルーの収集

チャプター4 クルーの収集

ボルト2: RTLDF, どこにすべてすべて  
RLTDF: エックス線の起動  
ブレイズ: 私を殺すを殺すためによね？  
ボルト2: 決して、しかし互いにただし... *ダッドリーは見た*  
ダッドリー: 私はホールシング心配だ定量的なラッキー  
ブレイズ: これらのスラスターはまれ何ですか？  
ボルト2: 火はちょうど代わりに、彼らはただに新しいしているただしつまり、量子井戸エネルギー利用  
ブレイズ: ああ  
ダーウィン: 私は理解していません  
デグノン: 我々は、他のを見つけなければなりません  
RLTDF: 注意！ 1は、個々を発見された  
ボルト2: どこで？  
RLTDF: コスチュームでブレイズ  
ハーバート: 私を聞かせて！  
ブレイズ: ハーバート？どのようにそれがありを取得するのですか？  
ハーバート: そのをはありますか？  
デグノン: いいえ  
ボルト2: とにかく、RLTDFが、エリアをスキャンできますか？  
RLTDF: 千キロの半径をスキャンしています...  
ボルト2：たくさんだ  
キティ: (なぜそんなに複雑で大好きさうまくいけば、私はダッドリーとボルト2の間決めることができる...？)  
ダッドリー：見て！ *アステロイド指す* キティです！  
キティ: *私が得た* ダッドリー？ボルト2？  
ボルト2: こんにちは！  
ダッドリー: あなたはあり何をしている！  
キティ: 流星はここわたしをお遣わしに  
ダッドリー: 流星があなたを強制しことがだれ信じられる？  
キティ: *ちょっと笑った* わかりません  
デグノン: 冥王星が近くにあり  
ダーウィン: 私は知って  
デグノン: ホールはどうですか？私は、ブレイズが表示されません  
ブレイズ: のためです...

*を終了しジャイアントモンスター*

ダッドリー: 気をつけろ！  
ボルト：バックキティ、私は彼を殺すため  
ダッドリー：いいえ、私は！  
ブレイズ：チームとしての戦い！  
ボルト2：グッドアイデア  
ダッドリー：*モンスタージャンプアップ*  
ボルト2：*お腹の中で彼を殴っ*  
モンスター：ああるぐ！  
ダッドリー：*私はジャンプアップて頭をビッグバンし始め* あなたを破壊する！  
ブレイズ：*私はモンスターを燃やし*

*モンスターが死亡し*

ダッドリー：ブレイズリスニング·、私は物理の先生ませんんだけど、方法火スピアーズ空気なしで？  
ブレイズ：簡単、友人が物理の法則に逆らうを教えてくれました  
ダーウィン：誰ですか？  
?：ボルト2！  
ボルト2：何ですか？*私はボイスを見* ホーリーマザー！  
?：私の量子井戸テレポーターを使用して止めないでください  
ボルト2：*私は耳にを下げた* ソーリー  
ブレイズ：こんにちはパブロ！  
パブロ：ブレイズ？ LTDFが来方法、マシンであなたの痕跡を検出しませんか？  
ブレイズ：マイクリスタルのいずれかを使用します  
ダーウィン：あなたは誰ですか？  
ボルト2：私のトレーナー  
ダッドリー：*私は笑った*  
パウロ：あなたが帰って来て、あなたを処罰しなければならない  
ブレイズ：しないでください！私が必要とする  
パウロ：なぜですか？  
ブレイズ：オヨ量子井戸  
ダッドリー：しかし、私は表示されません  
ブレイズ：私は来て、私は一時的なホールが一時ハイパーを開くためにあなたの助けが必要  
パウロ：あなたはつを作ることができませんか？  
ブレイズ：私はできれば、私はホールを修正する私と一緒来る必要が  
ダーウィン：それはどのくらいですか？  
ボルト2：ジュピターより大きい  
ダッドリー：O_O  
ブレイズ：-_-  
パウロ：XD  
ブレイズ：これはジョークジョーク時間ではない、ボルティ  
ボルト2：と私に呼び出すことはありません！  
ダッドリー：申し訳ありませんが、ボルティ

*アゲインブルーブルーレイ*

キティ：ストップ！  
ダッドリー：申し訳ありません  
ダーウィン：そして、ホール？  
ブレイズ：右、うまくつかまって！

*いつものように、ダッドリーとキティは強く受け入れ*

ボルト2：我々は死ぬのだろうか？  
ブレイズ：いいえ  
パウロ：ディメンション我々！  
ブレイズ：私たちは前にいた1

*パウロの寸法にブレイズのテレポートはみんな*


End file.
